


Au-dessus de tout soupçon

by Liley



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Murder-Suicide, donc gros trigger warning, et de suicide, rien de graphique mais, ça parle de meurtres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liley/pseuds/Liley
Summary: Des hommes politiques meurent tragiquement, la France est en émoi, la police est sur une piste... Mais est-ce la bonne ?





	Au-dessus de tout soupçon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts), [TemporiServire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/gifts).



> Ce one-shot a été inspiré par un dessin de alicedraw-ing sur tumblr...
> 
> Evidemment, ceci est une FICTION, je ne souhaite la mort d'absolument personne en politique française et Benoit Hamon est, j'en suis sûre, un precious cinn-hamon roll.

_“ (…) et je parais un saint, précisément lorsque je joue le mieux le rôle du diable !”_

William Shakespeare, Richard III, acte I, scène III

 

Les médias s’accordèrent tous à dire que cela avait été un tragique mais inévitable accident.

En effet, l’homme le plus détesté de France n’était pas en grande forme, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Une campagne pour la primaire de la gauche désastreuse, un ralliement au nouveau Président de la République qui l’avait vu être couronné du titre de traître en chef et ces législatives… Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il boive un peu trop, perde le contrôle de son véhicule et aille s’écraser tout droit dans un platane.

Le choc avait été fatal, au moins n’avait-il pas souffert. Le bon peuple de France s’était éveillé ce matin-là, avait allumé la TV, la radio, son smartphone et entendu la nouvelle. Une onde de malaise s’était répandue dans le pays… On se sentait vaguement coupable d’avoir autant invectivé l’ancien Premier Ministre, presque jugé comme seul responsable d’un quinquennat désastreux. Le Président de la République, l’air sonné, avait présenté ses condoléances à la famille de la victime puis en avait profité pour annoncer le lancement d’une nouvelle campagne de prévention visant les dangers de l’alcool au volant. Sonné, mais attentiste. Les discussions avaient été épuisées au bout de 24h et la vie avait repris son cours.

 

***

 

Le suicide du Président de l’Assemblée Nationale, par contre, prit tout le monde au dépourvu. C’était un homme tranquille, apparemment sans histoires, son seul écart ayant été de faire preuve d’un peu trop de lassitude envers certains députés, oubliant que son micro était resté ouvert. Ceux-ci, justement, en avaient fait des gorges chaudes en évoquant la nouvelle : « Ce sont souvent ceux qu’on connait le moins qui… », « On ne sait pas ce qu’il y a dans la tête des gens… », « Pas de mot d’adieu… » Le Quai des Orfèvres annonça un peu plus tard que l’homme avait détourné plusieurs milliers d’euros en volant dans les caisses de… la Belle Alliance Populaire. Les regards commencèrent donc à se tourner vers l’ex-patron du Parti Socialiste, organisateur de cette fameuse Alliance.

 

***

 

Ce matin-là, le Ministre de l’Europe et des Affaires Etrangères ne se présenta pas au Conseil des Ministres. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ses collègues apprirent la triste nouvelle : AVC. La police, soupçonneuse depuis le décès du Président de l’Assemblée, mit les légistes sur le coup et ne fut pas déçue : de grandes quantités de digitaline furent retrouvées dans son sang. Le corps de l’Ancien Premier Ministre fut exhumé et les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. L’ex-patron du Parti Socialiste fut arrêté, accusé de deux meurtres avec préméditation et soupçonné d'avoir provoqué le suicide du Président de l'Assemblée.

La douce France était en émoi, cela faisait bien des années qu’un scandale d’une telle ampleur n’avait pas éclaté, pensez donc, la plus grande frasque du dernier quinquennat avait été des photos volées du Président allant rejoindre sa maîtresse sur un scooter ! Mais là, un cocktail de meurtres, de vengeance, tout ça sous les yeux du Chef de l’Etat qui apparaissait dépassé, impuissant, c'était décidément du pain béni pour les médias et les discussions du dimanche midi en famille…

 

***

 

L’ex-patron du Parti Socialiste n’en menait pas large : il avait beau clamer haut et fort son innocence, arguant qu’aucune preuve solide n’étayait les dires de la police, il n’en était pas moins enfermé depuis plusieurs jours et commençait à perdre espoir. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens : ses accusateurs soutenaient qu’il avait empoisonné le Maire d’Evry, son ancien collègue socialiste et poussé au suicide le candidat écologiste de la Belle Alliance Populaire, en exposant par la même occasion les dérives financières de ce dernier. Le mobile ? Il n’aurait pas supporté tous ces gens qui avaient craché dans la soupe après s’y être allègrement servis. Certes, il ne niait pas qu’il avait été déçu, voire choqué, par certaines défections durant la campagne présidentielle, mais de là à penser au meurtre avec préméditation… On était en France, bon sang, pas au Far-West !

De plus, personne n’était venu lui rendre visite, il était seul, irrémédiablement seul… Tiens, il commençait à comprendre ce qu’avait dû ressentir…

Une seule et unique goutte de sueur glacée lui coula sur la tempe gauche. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra.

_Non…_

 

***

 

\- Salut Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc Mélenchon, patron de la France Insoumise, sursauta et manqua de lâcher son verre de rouge. Il se retourna précipitamment et faillit sursauter une seconde fois en voyant qui se tenait dans la pénombre de son salon.

\- Qu’est-ce que… Co… Comment…

\- Comment je suis rentré ? La porte-fenêtre était ouverte. Tu devrais faire attention, les cambrioleurs ne sont pas si cons que ça.

Mélenchon fit un pas de côté et appuya sur l’interrupteur. La lumière se fit dans le salon. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait peur de lui, franchement, qui aurait peur de lui ? Mais quand même, surgir dans sa maison, comme ça, à une heure déjà avancée…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? On ne t’a jamais appris à frapper à la porte des gens comme tout le monde au lieu de se pointer dans leur salon en pleine nuit ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu m’aurais laissé entrer, à vrai dire. On est un peu tous paranos en ce moment.

Toujours sous le choc, l’Insoumis s’assit dans un fauteuil, tentant de garder un air désinvolte : « Pas vraiment, le coupable a été arrêté. Et puis, si j’avais vraiment été parano, tu n’aurais même pas eu le temps de finir ta première phrase que tu te serais retrouvé avec un couteau planté dans le cœur, je t’assure. »

L’autre eut un petit rire : « Je suis plus habitué aux couteaux dans le dos, cela aurait fait un changement agréable. Mais c’est pas si facile de planter un couteau dans le cœur de quelqu’un, le corps humain, c’est comme un steak un peu trop cuit, trop d’acharnement pour un résultat pas très propre, en fin de compte. »

Mélenchon n’était vraiment pas à son aise. Comment s’était-il retrouvé à discuter de meurtres au couteau avec un type qui, au fond, lui faisait plus pitié qu’autre chose alors qu’il aurait juste voulu boire un coup pour oublier une journée éreintante de plus à l’Assemblée ? Il soupira et indiqua un fauteuil à son interlocuteur : « Bon, tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais chez moi. »

\- Tu n’as pas deviné ?

L’autre semblait réellement étonné. Puis, il eut à nouveau son petit rire, franchement dérangeant lui aussi, à bien y réfléchir. Un rire qu’on n’a pas à minuit passée : « Merde alors, je pensais que si quelqu’un y avait bien compris quelque chose, c’était toi ! »

\- Tu vas continuer longtemps à parler en crypté ou bien tu vas utiliser ton décodeur ? J’ai pas que ça à foutre, il y en a qui sont députés et qui bossent tous les…

\- Ta gueule et réfléchis deux secondes.

Coupé net dans sa diatribe. Ça, ce n’était pas courant. Et puis… d’où est-ce qu’il sortait, ce ton glacial ? Jamais il ne l’avait entendu l’employer, même quand il l’avait traité de con lors d’un rendez-vous, même quand on le mettait en difficulté sur un plateau télé, même quand on lui avait annoncé les défections de… _Oh merde_.

Mélenchon se leva brusquement et saisit le tisonnier posé près de la cheminée. Les yeux écarquillés, sans dire un mot, il le pointa sur Benoit Hamon qui lui souriait calmement, _gentiment_ , assis confortablement dans son fauteuil : « Flippe pas, Jean-Luc, si j’avais voulu te tuer, de un, tu ne m’aurais pas vu, de deux, tu serais déjà mort. »

L’Insoumis le regarda sans comprendre. L’autre poussa un petit soupir indulgent et lui pointa son verre du menton : « La digitaline se dissout facilement. En plus, moi qui ai égrené le Flower Power pendant la campagne, c’était plutôt ironique d’en utiliser une pour régler mes comptes. Je ne suis pas un mec cynique, tu me connais, je suis celui qui va continuer à garder la nuque raide dans la tempête mais putain, on m’a trop pris pour un con ces derniers mois. Même toi, Jean-Luc. » Il secoua la tête d’un air désolé, une lueur de reproche au fond de ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient sans ciller.

Son interlocuteur, loin de baisser son tisonnier, le regardait d’un air atterré, l’air de ne pas y croire : « Pas toi, ce n’est pas possible… Comment t’as pu péter les plombs comme ça, enfin ! »

 _\- Pas moi ?_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Le ton glacial, de retour, ce langage vulgaire qui tranche dans cette bouche trop souriante, ces yeux tristes, blessés, hantés : « Ce fameux soir d’avril, où tout s’est arrêté, je me suis demandé si je devais moi aussi tirer ma révérence. J’en avais marre d’avoir bossé autant, de ne pas avoir été assez préparé, d’avoir misé sur l’intelligence collective alors que les gens n’écoutaient que les sondages, les petits calculs, les clashs incessants qui étouffaient le vrai débat de fond. Ras-le-bol de la bienveillance, de l’honnêteté. J’ai cru que je devenais cinglé ! » Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me raconter tout ça ?

\- Lâche ce tisonnier, t’as vraiment l’air con comme ça. En plus, tu le tiens mal, si je t’attaquais maintenant, je n’aurais aucun mal à te le faire lâcher.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me tuer.

\- Exact, je viens te faire une proposition maintenant que tu as l’air de me prendre au sérieux.

Mélenchon s’effondra littéralement dans le fauteuil le plus proche et lâcha son tisonnier. Il jaugea l’autre du regard : « T’as pas peur que je te dénonce ? »

\- «  _Benoit Hamon est l’auteur de trois meurtres avec préméditation._  » Comment elle sonne, cette phrase ?

Piégé, il était piégé : « Ridicule, soupira-t-il. Positivement ridicule. »

Mélenchon devait reconnaitre que personne n’aurait jamais pu le soupçonner. Simplet, Bisounours, utopiste, irréaliste…Rien ne lui avait été épargné durant cette campagne. Même son petit gabarit avait été moqué, ses tics de langage, son enthousiasme… Les gens avaient été cruels, peut-être s’étaient-ils sentis menacés par ses idées nouvelles… Lui n’avait pas été en reste. La présidentielle avait été horriblement éprouvante, pas étonnant qu’il ait fini par devenir maboule… Mais l’était-il vraiment ? Le regard posé sur lui était clair, lucide, endurci. Tout avait été savamment orchestré.

\- Pourquoi ces trois-là, précisément ?

Hamon éclata de rire : « Voyons, tu croyais vraiment que j’allais laisser passer Valls ? Il valait mieux cibler peu de personnes et faire les choses correctement, si j’avais dû m’occuper de tous les traîtres, sans exception, cela aurait été bien trop fastidieux. Et ce n’est pas trois personnes que j’ai ciblées, mais quatre. »

\- Tu vas laisser Camba pourrir en prison ?

L’ex-candidat du PS haussa les épaules : « Ce n’est pas un traitre, proprement dit… Il a juste omis de me soutenir explicitement, dirons-nous. D’ailleurs, à l’heure qu’il est, je crois que lui aussi a dû comprendre. Dommage qu’il ait fait le coupable idéal, en clamant aussi fort ses « regrets » face aux défections... C’était plus simple de dire que j’étais peiné pour les électeurs, ça collait mieux à mon image. Bienveillant, altruiste, tu sais bien … » Petit sourire désinvolte.

Au fond, passer pour un gentil avait rendu les choses tellement simples… Personne ne vous dit non quand vous leur proposez de « discuter », personne ne fait attention à son verre… Personne ne remarque que vous avez volé le petit papier où est écrit le mot de passe de son ordinateur, personne ne fait le lien quand il découvre les preuves de sa fraude soigneusement imprimées sur sa table de cuisine à côté du nœud coulant déjà accroché au lustre… Personne ne s’inquiète du soudain changement de couleur de ses médicaments pour l’hypertension…

La question quitta Mélenchon avant qu’il y ait réfléchi. Il faut dire qu’il était plutôt d’un naturel curieux : « Comment tu as fait ? Et d’ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que tu prépares ça ? »

Hamon plissa les yeux, soudainement soupçonneux : « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies besoin de le savoir. D’ailleurs, je te rappelle que ce n’est pas pour cela que je suis venu. Maintenant que je nous ai débarrassés de tous les poids morts de la pseudo-gauche, on va pouvoir bosser sérieusement tous les deux. Du moins, si tu l’acceptes. Mais je crois que oui, sinon je n’aurais pas pris le risque de venir ici. »

Ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de ricaner : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je bosserais avec toi. J’avoue que tu nous as rendu un fier service mais je n’ai pas besoin de toi. Je représente l’opposition, je suis Président de groupe à l’Assem... »

\- Une opposition caricaturale car solitaire et inefficace face aux députés d’En Marche. Tu ne veux plus « perdre » 600 000 voix aux prochaines élections ? Alors, désolé, mais tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Tu ne résumes pas la gauche, Jean-Luc. Macron est à terre, c’est maintenant qu’il faut se lancer, le combat ne se fera pas à l’Assemblée, mais dans la rue. Et si tu ne te joins pas à moi, cette fois, ce sera toi qui auras raté ta chance. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, à présent.

Mélenchon n’en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu aussi mal juger quelqu’un ? Comment tout le monde avait-il pu croire qu’un homme politique pouvait survivre dans ce monde de sauvages sans y perdre une partie de son humanité ? Il avait cru qu’Hamon était une exception et, pour cela, il l’avait un peu respecté mais au final… Lui-même le savait : il faut ce qu’il faut. Pour la France.

\- Si j’accepte, je suis aussi fou que toi.

\- T’as déjà vu des gens sains réussir en politique, sérieusement ?

 

Touché.

 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.
> 
> ...Désolée ?


End file.
